Hallownest
Cet article est sur le lore entourant le pays de Hallownest, pour voir la page concernant les zones de jeu voir icien:Hallownestru:Халлоунэст Hallownest est l'endroit où se déroule Hollow Knight. Royaume autrefois prospère au milieu d'une terre en friche, il est tombé en ruine à la suite de l'Infection. Table de matières Géographie • Croyances • Histoire • Galerie Géographie Le pays d'Hallownest couvre un vaste réseau de grottes et de tunnels au milieu d'une terre en friche. Ils sont habités par des insectes sensibles et sauvages, entre autres créatures. En surface, la ville isolée de Dirtmouth est nichée en toute sécurité dans une vallée entre les Falaises Hurlantes et le Mont Cristal. La plupart des voyageurs du royaume atteignirent Dirtmouth par le Passe du Roi, avant que le pont qui s’y rendait ne s’effondre. Les cavernes situées sous la ville ce sont transformées en Routes Oubliées pour permettre le transport d'insectes et de marchandises à travers le pays. Les cavernes qui s’étendent au-dessous des falaises sont envahies par une végétation luxuriante et chacune avec son propre écosystème. Les cavernes feuillues de Vertchemin et les bosquets de la Caverne nocive étaient autrefois apprivoisés par la construction de routes, with the Pilgrim's Way as the main path leading from the Crossroads to the kingdom's capital. The Queen's Gardens, originally part of Greenpath, were orderly built as a calm retreat for the White Lady. Without any maintenance, they were eventually smothered by overgrown vines. Similarly, the Fog Canyon is infested with bulbous creatures and the Fungal Wastes with noxious mushrooms. Les grottes de la montagne contiennent des dépôts croissants de cristaux, qui étaient exploités pour leur énergie. Ci-dessous se trouvent les larges grottes du Repos Éternel d'Hallownest, remplies de tombeaux et d'un lac souterrain. Les papillons de nuit du royaume étaient responsables de la gestion de ces tombes. Au-dessous du lac se trouve la plus grande caverne occupant les terres occupées par la Cité des Larmes, la capitale déchue du royaume. The lake's water pours down from cracks in the roof causing the city to be submerged in continuous rain. It rests upon the Royal Waterways, a network of pipes and cisterns to manage the city's wastes. Bordering the kingdom underground on one side is Deepnest, a dark network of cramped tunnels and chasms. De l'autre côté, la cité est scellée des Frontières du Royaume et de la Ruche par un mur géant. Les Frontières consistent en un gouffre élevé et de larges cavernes couvertes de cendres blanches qui tombent sans cesse. La Ruche est l'habitat artificiel construit par une colonie d'abeilles. Au plus profond d'Hallownest se trouve le Bassin Ancestral, des cavernes oubliées où le monarque du royaume a construit son Palais Blanc. Le palais lui-même a disparu après le retour de l'Infection. Further down is the Abyss at the heart of the lands' darkness, son entrée fut fermée et scellée par le Roi lui-même. Croyances Culte du Roi Pâle Les insectes d'Hallownest croyaient que le Roi Pâle avait créé le monde entier et tout ce qu'il contenait. Bien qu'il fût une figure insaisissable rarement vue, les citoyens le vénéraient comme un dieu. Ils l'ont vénéré à travers les Idoles du roi, icônes représentant le Roi, chacune d'elles étant taillée sur mesure pour son propriétaire. Hallownest abrite diverses statues et sanctuaires du Roi Pâle, tels que la fontaine qui se trouve au Bassin Ancestral et au sanctuaire du Mont Cristal. Culte de Radiance Avant l'arrivée du roi pâle, Radiance était vénéré par ses descendants, la tribu des Papillons de nuit. Une statue a été construite vers la Couronne d'Hallownest à son image. Après avoir été presque oubliée et avoir causé l’infection, Radiance est maintenant vénéré par le Prophète de Mousse qui prêche à son sujet à plusieurs Vagabonds Moussu. De nombreux autres insectes sont devenus partie intégrante de l'union proposée par Radiance, de gré ou de force. Adeptes d‘Unn Les Mosskin vénérait Unn, qui les avait inspirés de son rêve. Le Lac d’Unn était auparavant sa maison et le bâtiment voisin lui servait de lieu de culte. The Mosskin guard Greenpath, believing that someday Unn will call them back to the dream they were born from. Histoire Avant le Wyrm Bien avant l'existence du royaume d'Hallownest, une civilisation ancienne existait à sa place. Au lieu d'adorer un pouvoir ou un seigneur, cette civilisation a vénéré le Vide, une substance qui se trouve au fond des Abysses. Pour des raisons inconnues, l'ancienne civilisation a soudainement disparu. L'ancien ennemis du Vide était Radiance, un être supérieur qui est une lumière plus brillante que l'Essence et qui a un certain pouvoir sur le Royaume des Rêves. Elle a créé la tribu des Papillons de Nuit qui l'adorait à son tour. Plusieurs autres tribus existaient également, telles que la tribu des Mossus, des Mantes et des Araignées. Le royaume d'Hallownest À un moment donné, un Wyrm est arrivé aux Frontières du Royaume où il a jeté sa carapace. Ce Wyrm s'est ensuite transformé en Roi Pâle afin de correspondre à la taille des autres insectes. Semblable à Radiance, le Roi Pâle était un être supérieur qui était connu comme une lumière. Il a élargi l'esprit de plusieurs espèces d'insectes dans tout Hallownest, ce qui leur a accordé un peu de sapience et, en retour, le Roi Pâle s'attendait à ce qu'ils le vénèrent. Le royaume d'Hallownest a été fondé. Le Roi Pâle l'a gouverné en tant que roi divin avec sa reine, la Dame Blanche. La tribu des Papillons de Nuit de Radiance cessa de vénérer Radiance, choisissant plutôt de vénérer le Roi Pâle. Des parties de Vertchemin qui appartenaient aux Moussus ont été annexées, tandis que la tribu Fongique a accepté volontiers le règne du Roi Pâle. La tribu des Mantes et les insectes d'Hallownest ne s’aimaient pas, mais ils se sont mis d’accord sur une trêve où les Mantes garderaient les insectes du Nid-profond à distance. Les abeilles de la Ruche et la tribu des araignées du Nid-profond ont choisi de rester séparées du royaume. The Pale King ruled Hallownest from his palace far below the Kingdom. Sous son règne, le royaume a prospéré, with many travellers coming and going. La capitale d'Hallownest était située au-dessus du Palais du Roi et était la destination de nombreux pèlerins. Les Cinq Grands Chevaliers ont servi de protecteurs du royaume. L'infection et le Hollow Knight With the moth tribe no longer worshiping Radiance, elle fut presque entièrement oubliée. Cependant, des restes de sa mémoire persistaient encore, tels que la statue de la Couronne d'Hallownest. Lorsqu'elle a tenté de faire en sorte que les insectes se souviennent d'elle à nouveau à travers leurs rêves, ils ont résisté à son influence, qui se manifestait par l'Infection. Pour mettre fin à l'Infection, le Roi Pâle décida de sceller Radiance dans le corps d'un Vaisseau sans esprit ni de volonté. Cela empêchera Radiance de l'influencer et de le laisser ainsi emprisonné pour toujours. Ces Vaisseaux étaient les enfants du Roi Pâle et de la Dame Blanche, nés dans les Abysses avec le Vide à l'intérieur de leurs coquilles. Après que de nombreux Vaisseaux aient été jetés dans les Abysses pour avoir un esprit et une volonté, un Vaisseaux a été jugé suffisamment pur pour sceller Radiance et mettre fin à l'Infection. Ce Vaisseau a été sorti des Abysses et nommé Hollow Knight, formé et entraîné dans le Palais Blanc. Trois insectes ont été invités à devenir des Rêveurs, ce qui les mettrait dans un sommeil éternel et scellerait le Temple de l’Oeuf Noir où le Hollow Knight et Radiance seraient contenus. Herrah la Bête, la reine du Nid-profond, n’a accepté que si le Roi Pâle lui donne un enfant. Cet enfant a fini par être Hornet, née de Herrah et du Roi Pâle. Lorsque le Hollow Knight fut pleinement développé, il fut scellé avec Radiance dans le Temple de l'Oeuf Noir. Les trois Rêveurs s'endormirent pour protéger l'entrée de l'Oeuf Noir. Deux monuments ont été construits en souvenir de leur sacrifice: un dédié au Hollow Knight à la Cité des Larmes et un dédié aux Rêveurs au Repos Éternel. La chute du royaume Après un certain temps, il devint clair que le Hollow Knight n'était pas un Vaisseau jugé suffisamment pur pour contenir l'Infection, terni par son lien avec le Roi Pâle qui la formé. A cause de cela, Radiance a finalement pu exercer une nouvelle influence, provoquant la réapparition de l'Infection. Alors que le royaume commencer à tomber en ruine, le Roi Pâle abandonna les insectes d'Hallownest et disparut avec le Palais Blanc. La plupart des habitants d'Hallownest ont été infectés ou sont décédés, à quelques exceptions près, comme la tribu des Mantes et d'autres insectes qui ont résisté à l'Infection. Radiance eventually managed to break out of the Hollow Knight fissurant sa coquille et l'infectant complètement. Cet événement a incité le Chevalier à revenir à Hallownest, le royaume désormais envahi par les cadavres réanimés de ses anciens citoyens. Catégorie:Histoire d'Hallownest Catégorie:Traduction en cours Catégorie:Lore